Closer
by Rushery
Summary: Before they needed space. Now, he just needed to feel her closer. ItaSaku smut. AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back! I'll leave the big note for the bottom. Enjoy!

* * *

It was almost 11pm as Sakura walked into the hotel's bar. It was darkly lit and slow, cool jazz music played in the background setting a casual, yet upscale atmosphere. It looked like a classy enough place; everything was decorated in black with a red trim and the bar tender was very well dressed. Judging by the less than a dozen people in it and the overly priced drink menu, Sakura was sure nobody would be bothering her this evening.

She had been invited to an award ceremony for up and coming young surgeons and Sakura, being a young and up coming trauma surgeon, had won an award for Most Potential in a Surgeon. The entire award ceremony had been quite the production. The list of guest speakers and award recipients was nothing short of star-studded and the dinner afterwards was marvellous. The Konoha Police Force had provided security for the event. Though, the Royal Konoha Hospital _was_ known to be one of the top hospitals in the world. It shouldn't have surprised her that security was so tight.

Sakura sat down and waited for her green apple martini. The conference had been fun, but she was looking forward to taking off her dress and high heels, letting her hair down, and relaxing in the Jacuzzi in her room before sleeping for 12 hours. She had been generously offered one of the two penthouse suites for the next two days and she planned on taking full advantage of it. The view of the city from her room was an amazing bonus.

Her drink arrived half way through her ponderings and she took a sip. It was delicious. The pinkette ordered another one and quickly finished the first. She planned to drink the second slowly before returning to her suite and enjoying a small glass of champagne in the Jacuzzi. After all, Sakura had just been named one of the most promising surgeons of her generation and she was going to celebrate it; even if it was by herself.

Sakura sipped her emerald drink slowly while enjoying the quiet bar and the slight buzz from the alcohol. Her life was so busy and chaotic she had almost forgotten what it was like to relax like this. She was halfway through her drink and pleased that no one had bothered her so far. She _was_ still wearing the elegant dress (that did wonders for her body in all the right places) she had worn at the award ceremony and it wouldn't exactly surprise her if one of the young men in the sophisticated bar approached her.

Her mind eventually drifted back to the Jacuzzi and she found herself trying to remember if she had seen bubble bath in the room as she continued to sip her drink. She was brought out of her musing as she felt a hand touch the back of her shoulder intimately. She sighed internally. Sakura knew a night of peace and quiet was too good to be true.

"I'm not interested in keeping company tonight." Sakura stated curtly. She hoped who ever was behind her would take the less than subtle hint, but instead she was met with a soft chuckle.

"I suppose a beautiful woman should know how to turn down a man."

The sound of the familiar voice caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. She recognized it right away, the way he enunciated words with a voice that was deep and rich and downright seductive.

"Uchiha-san."

"Such a formal way to greet me after four years, Sakura."

Sakura turned around in her chair to meet the smoky gaze of a handsome man with an irritating smirk in front of her.

He was dressed impeccably, but that didn't surprise her. He was Itachi Uchiha; the youngest ever head of the Konoha Police Force, and one of Konoha's most eligible bachelors. He was practically a local celebrity. He was too busy to date though; Sakura had experienced this first hand six years ago. They had dated for a couple years when Sakura was completing her surgical residency and Itachi was working his way up the ranks, but had mutually broken it off due to both parties wanting to further their careers and not having enough time for each other.

"As I said earlier…" Sakura turned back to her drink and quickly tipped the remaining half into her mouth, an attempt to indicate she was leaving soon. She had been feeling a bit buzzed earlier but she would certainly be feeling tipsy in a few minutes.

"You wouldn't allow me to buy you a drink and catch up for a moment?"

Itachi sat down beside her. Clearly his proposition was more of a formality as she could see he planned on sitting down and chatting for a bit, regardless of what she said.

As soon as he sat down the bartender appeared and he was given a glass of what looked to be scotch, and another apple green martini was placed in front of Sakura. The bartender nodded to them and disappeared behind the back of the bar, likely getting ready to close down soon. There were only a few patrons left in the bar aside from Sakura and Itachi.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the drink before giving Itachi an irritated glance to the side. She was still sitting pretty much forward with her legs crossed but Itachi sat down and angled himself towards her with his own legs crossed, coming dangerously close to touching one of her own. His broad shoulders and posture oozed powerful confidence and the young surgeon couldn't help but find it infuriatingly sexy. He looked as good as the day she met him, if not more alluring. She could see his smug expression as he brought the scotch filled glass to his lips and watched her.

Itachi had always been like this; perfect, arrogant, well-read, charming, sinfully handsome, perfect, intelligent, well mannered, perfect, in _way_ too good of shape for what little free time he had, did she mention he was perfect?

Sakura had worked hard all her life to be where she was now. No scratch that, she had worked herself into the ground to be where she was today. Sleepless nights, missed family events, sacrificing her social life, and studying like she was the best there was then working harder than anyone else had put her where she now was. Itachi was a born genius and everything came naturally to him. Sakura had found him a combination of irresistible and maddening from the moment she met him. The man was good at everything and she would be lying if she said it didn't get on her nerves every once in a while. It had been the root of a couple of fights she remembered having with him. But _Kami_ it led to the most mind-blowing, passionate sex; the man was literally good at _everything_. She was beginning to forget why they had even agreed to split up in the first place.

She let out a sigh at his persistence to visit and waited for him to speak. The man enjoyed probing people for reactions and she knew he found her especially entertaining. She was one of the few people as intelligent as he was and often caught on to his games. She kept him as intrigued as he kept her.

"Congratulations on your award tonight."

Her eyes slowly left his and focused back on her drink. She took a sip and felt a light blush dust her cheeks as the alcohol from her previous drinks began to flood her system.

"Thank you, it was an honour to receive such an award."

"Have you gotten to where you've always wanted to be?"

Sakura placed her drink back down.

"Well I should hope not, my potential in my field was just recognized with an award. I need to continue to progress."

His lips returned to a smirk and Sakura's eyes dropped to them for hardly a second before returning to his eyes. She knew Itachi had seen right her though. She was trying to come off as being uninterested and irritated that he had interrupted her peace and quiet (which she was) but she couldn't deny her attraction to the man. She was happy to see him again, and damnit if he didn't look as good as ever.

Itachi finished his drink as another appeared in front of it.

"Another drink for the lady?" The bartender asked.

"She's fine thank you." Again, the bartender disappeared behind the bar.

"Ambitious as always." Itachi commented as he took a sip of his new drink. He noted that Sakura's drink was hardly touched and realized she was feeling the alcohol from her first two drinks.

"You would know that best." She responded.

She waited for him to respond with a witty retort, but it never came. Sakura finally looked over to the man to see her staring almost pensively at his drink.

"Sorry, that was rude." Itachi met her eyes again and took another sip.

"Do you miss me?" His gaze returned to his drink as he asked, and he began to swirl what remained of the liquid in the glass.

Sakura would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised by his question.

"Are you trying to tell me you miss me, Uchiha-san?"

"Would that surprise you Sakura?" She felt a blush immediately rise to her cheeks from the unanticipated reply.

"Uh, yeah I guess so."

She lifted her new drink to her lips for the first sip, hoping to cover up her blush that wouldn't go away.

"How's the drink? I know it's your favourite."

She placed hers down and looked to see Itachi was almost finished his second.

"You're beating around the bush."

"I thought you'd want to sip on this drink unlike your last two."

He raised an eyebrow to her as a challenge. How long had he been in the bar then? She had sworn she hadn't seen him when she walked in, she was a surgeon for Kami's sake, there was no way she would miss a detail like that.

"What do you actually want Uchiha?"

Sakura grabbed the stem of her martini glass once more, fully prepared to finish it all at once so she could escape where this conversation was going. The man pulled her in like a magnet and she knew where this going. Though she was curious what he would say next now that she had called him out of playing games and into the open.

"Nothing in particular. I was in charge of security for the award ceremony and heard your name called for your award. I was too busy to talk earlier but I'm busy not now."

Sakura adjusted herself in her seat only to notice that Itachi's leg was now resting gently against hers. She looked down at it, looked back up to his face, and then narrowed her eyes. She was definitely feeling tipsy and a little more brazen than her usual self.

"So you want to talk now?"

"We're already talking."

"I think you want me."

"I want many things, Sakura?"

"Am I wrong, Uchiha-san?"

"You don't miss me like I miss you Sakura?"

The way he said her name just wasn't fair. He knew exactly how to caress it with his mouth in a low masculine tone. It was seductive and she knew he knew it.

"Well I guess that depends how you miss me, Uchiha-san."

She gave him a smile but was met again by that enticing, slight tilt of the corners of his mouth.

"Finish your drink and spend the night with me."

His game was up.

"I thought you wanted me to sip my drink this time."

But Sakura wasn't done playing.

Itachi downed the rest of his drink and placed money on the table. He stood and looked at her expectantly. She wasn't sure how she felt about downing the rest of her drink, but the liquid courage sure wouldn't hurt in dealing with this infuriating man. She knocked it back and stood to leave with him.

* * *

The elevator door closed with a ding and Sakura's front was immediately pressed against the wall. The elevator was dimly lit and all Sakura could feel was the cold handle against her stomach, and Itachi's lean torso press into her back as he grabbed both her wrists with one of his hands and pinned them above her head. The sensation sent a shiver down her spine. The elevator began its journey to the top floor.

"Uchiha." She whispered breathlessly. She could feel his breath fanning the back of her neck followed by goose bumps forming down her spine. She began to turn her neck towards him but suddenly felt his masculine snake up her neck and into her hair to gently pull and expose her neck. She could feel his breath as it fanned across a few loose strands that had escaped his grasp. His mouth was so close to her neck and her body tingled in anticipation. She could almost feel his lips ghosting over her pulse.

"Itachi, Sakura. Call me Itachi."

' _Just as assertive as I remember him.'_ She thought.

Her mind's brief wandering was abruptly halted as he sunk his teeth playfully into the junction of her neck and shoulder before soothing with his tongue and sucking lightly. She relaxed her neck to him completely and he responded by exposing more of her slender neck for himself. His body was fully pressed against her back and she arched against him. She couldn't help herself from leaning back into him fully to feel him closer. He used a foot to spread her legs apart and _slowly_ grinded his hips into her rear. She let out a sharp gasp at the unexpected but welcome sensation. Having Itachi's form around her was absolutely intoxicating. His grip remained in her hair as he kissed his way up her neck until her reached her ear and exhaled huskily over it. Sakura was in her own world anticipating Itachi's next move when she vaguely registered another _ding_ in the background.

She was suddenly facing forward again and Itachi was no longer pressed intimately against her. They were somehow both facing the door and Itachi had separated a respectful distance from her. She shot him a look of confusion but he only aggravated her by continuing to look forward. Right as Sakura was ready to give him an earful, she heard the elevator door open and was greeted by someone else getting on the elevator. 

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think? This is part 1 of 2 parts. I have most of the second part drafted, just gotta finish writing it! This story was also inspired by the song Closer, and it's my first attempt at ItaSaku. I just love them together!

I'm all moved out and back in school. It sure has been busy! An anonymous reviewer asked me what I'm taking so to answer, I'm doing a BSc. with specialization in Immunology & Infection.  
It'll be a busy year for me, I'm doing school, volunteering with first aid and at the blood bank, working in a research lab and working once or twice a week. Busy busy! But I'm gonna try to keep writing throughout the semester :)  
I also haven't forgotten about Sometimes! I plan to update soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! So sorry for the late post. Life is busy. Way too busy. Anyway, enjoy and see you at the bottom.

* * *

Sakura locked eyes with the hotel security guard before quickly looking away. She knew her cheeks were flushed and the last thing she needed was a rumour starting about her and the police chief sneaking around the hotel suspiciously. "Good evening Uchiha-sama, miss." The guard nodded his head to the both of them. It seemed he was somewhat familiar with the well known Uchiha, but not herself. "Good evening guard-san, how are you this evening?" Itachi conversed politely. "Ah not bad sir, just about to finish my rounds for the night. It was quite busy earlier with the gala and all."

Itachi made a sound in agreement. Sakura swore this elevator ride was the longest one of her life. Was this guard going to join them to the top floor?

Suddenly the elevator stopped. "Well, this is my stop. Goodnight Uchiha-sama, glad to see your assisting the young miss to her room this evening. I suppose that's why you're the chief." Itachi chuckled and nodded goodnight as the guard stepped off the elevator and the door once again closed.

Sakura let out a breath.

"Well I can understand why you're so well liked, Uchiha-sama." She suddenly felt the hot gaze of Itachi back on her and it sent a bolt of electricity up her spine while images of where they had been interrupted flashed through her mind. "I'm afraid I wont be escorting you to your room this evening, miss." Itachi teased back in a smooth, low tenor.

"Wait, your room is on the top floor too? I thought we were going to my room."

He smirked at her mischievously.

"I'm a powerful man Sakura."

He took a predatory step towards the pinkette.

Sakura turned her head to look at him, noticing how close he was again standing.

"And what does that have to do with staying in the penthouse across from mine."

He took another step towards her but this time she stepped back.

He was about to take another step as the elevator door opened to the top floor. Sakura felt Itachi drag his eyes hungrily up her body before he offered his hand for them to step off.

* * *

His suite was almost identical to hers. It was excessively large and equipped with a kitchen, a kingsize bed, and to her relief, a jacuzzi. The door closed behind them and Sakura removed her shoes, watching as Itachi did the same. She followed him wordlessly into the kitchen where he set down his room key and took off his jacket, hanging it on a chair, leaving him in his black dress pants and a crisp, white dress shirt that contrasted his hair and a black tie. She sat down on a chair as well, crossed her legs and waited as he moved into the kitchen to pour a glass of water. Sakura knew he was playing a game. She had expected him to grab her passionately as they walked in the door, much like the elevator, yet he hadn't. But Sakura remembered his love of mind games and knew old habits died hard. He was playing a game with her, she just hadn't figured out what it was yet.

Itachi turned around and offered her a glass of water as their eyes met.

"Thirsty?"

She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly at the subtle innuendo and took the glass.

"Thanks."

She took a sip and watched his loosen his tie and undo the button above it, before he also brought his glass to his lips. She decided to go for a forward approach again. Best to attack the man's plan before he could lay any more verbal booby traps. "Are you serious when you say you miss me?"

He glanced up at her from above the brim of his glass and took it away from his mouth. "Have I ever been untruthful Sakura?"

"I've had enough of the games Uchiha, I just want to know why I'm here."

He put his glass down on the counter and a side of his mouth tilted slightly. Itachi held her irritated gaze with an intense one of his own as he began rolling up the cuffs of his shirt. His presence was so powerful; so dominate. If Sakura was any less of a woman she may have felt intimidated. He walked over to her and set his hands on either side of her chair's arm rests, effectively trapping her in the chair. He hovered a moment before the edges of his mouth tilted up in a smug grin. She held her composure. "I think you could drop the formalities, Sakura."

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. It wasn't fair his voice sounded that way. It was so smooth with a touch of huskiness. It was downright attractive. "I believe I asked a question Uchiha." "Forgive me Sakura, I don't often get the opportunity to interact with those who can keep up with me and I enjoy your ability to do so."

He leaned in closer but Sakura continued to stand her ground. Even though the smell of his cologne this close made her want to melt right off the chair that was keeping her upright. Even if she could feel his body heat in the most welcoming of ways and wanted to be enveloped in it for as long as she could. Even if she wanted to reach up to undo a second button, and the rest after that before letting him have his wicked way with her. She stood her ground. "I miss you Sakura. I don't regret us going separate ways, but I've been thinking about you since we separated. I gave up the woman I love for my ambitions but now that I've met them, I realized I want to enjoy them with you."

To say she was shocked was an understatement. And she knew it was written all over her face. Sakura had never expected to see Itachi this night, let alone hear a confession leave his mouth. She took a moment to compose herself and decided to do what she had wanted to do since first setting eyes on him this evening. Sakura pulled him closer by his tie and closed the gap between there lips. Itachi responded immediately. He allowed to kiss to be slow and sweet as his hands found purchase in her floral smelling hair. He felt her weave her arms around his broad shoulders and moved as close as he could to deepen the kiss ever so slightly. Sakura was in heaven. Kissing the man she loved long ago brought old and unresolved feelings to the surface. She still loved Itachi and kissing him felt like coming home from a journey she never knew she had left on. Itachi's hands slowly left her pink strands and trailed down her arms until they met her legs. He moved himself and picked the pinkette up out of the chair like a bride. She let out a small yelp at being picked up and tightened her grip around his shoulders, but did not stop kissing him. Sakura half expected to be thrown on the bed but was surprised when his legs came in contact with the bed and she was laid down gently, disappearing in the fluffy down blanket.

"Oh my Kami this bed is the best." Itachi chuckled and crawled above her on the bed. He dipped his head to kiss her again but was stopped by a gentle hand on his chest. "Itachi I don't mean to kill the mood, but I need to know what we're doing."

She looked up at him with vulnerable eyes and moved her hands to his ribs. The heat was too tempting. Being in the arms of the man she loved for so long was too tempting.

Itachi cupped her cheek and kissed her slowly.

"Pick up where we left off?"

"I'm not the same as four years ago Itachi, and I'm not an easy woman to please you know."

He gave her a downright devilish grin in response.

"I remember being quite adept at pleasing you Sakura."

She swatted his ribs playfully. "Frustrating man. I never stopped loving you you know, I don't think I can stop." She watched him as he smiled knowingly to her.

"I'm yours Sakura. I've always been yours."

She gave him pouty frown and wove a hand into his hair.

"Show me you missed me Itachi."

And he was kissing her slowly again. Her dainty hands moved up and down the back of his shirt as his began to lift her dress up her body.

"I should've removed his while we were standing."

"The great Itachi Uchiha makes a mistake? How rare."

She teased him with a grin that was quickly removed when his palm made contact with the exposed part of her rear.

"I'm not against playing dirty Sakura."

"I hope you're not Itachi."

Suddenly the warmth of his body was gone and Sakura found herself being carried towards the humongous windows displaying the midnight city below them.

He set her down and took a step back.

"Strip for me."

The request sent a jolt of heat down to her core and a jolt of electricity up her spine. She looked at him with hesitant eyes. His white shirt contrasted with the black night behind the windows and her eyes left his for a second to admire the twinkling lights below them. It was certainly a bit brighter near the window than it was at the bed, but it wasn't quite bright enough to see clearly.

The hotel was one of the taller ones in the city. The other buildings around them hardly reached half way up its side which allowed for a bit of privacy.

Her gaze returned to his and she reached for the zipper at the side of her dress. Something feral immediately crossed his eyes as they shifted to her hands on the zipper then back to meet her emerald gaze. Sakura already felt like he could see every part of her and she hadn't even taken her dress off yet. She tugged the zipper slowly, running it down from the side of her breast to the apex of her hip. The pinkette slowly peeled the top of the red dress away from her breasts to expose a black, strapless bra underneath. Itachi held her eyes intensely. The dress continued down her body until it was met with resistance from the swell of her hips. Sakura dug her thumbs into the sides for a little leverage, pushed, and let the dress hit the floor. His anticipation was almost palpable.

Her hands moved behind her to undo the clasp as she noticed Itachi leisurely removing his tie.

As soon as her lacy bra hit the floor Itachi took a step forward. She could smell his cologne and it made her want to lean towards him. He took another step. She could feel his heat again. Everything about this man was turning her on and she waited for his next move. Itachi took her chin in his thumb and finger and angled her mouth towards him for a searing kiss. Sakura closed her eyes and reached towards his neck to begin undoing buttons. He took her lower lip between his teeth, gave it a tug, and continued his assault of her mouth. He swirled his tongue sensually in her mouth and took a step towards the window, taking Sakura with him. Sakura undid the last button and ran her hands up Itachi's masculine chest and over his shoulders. His skin was surprisingly soft and she was so close to the heat she had been craving. Sakura pulled her hands from his shoulders down his arms, his shirt sliding how his arms with her hands, but the one side caught on his tie he was still holding. She tried to move it.

"I'm not done with this yet Sakura."

Her eyes shot up to his as realization ran through her like liquid arousal.

She felt Itachi bring her wrists together ever so slowly, before feeling the silky tie against her skin. Sakura felt like his onyx eyes were about to swallow her whole. Part of her sincerely hoped they would. The feeling of Itachi's tie around her wrist was exciting and something she had never done before.

"No handcuffs Mr. Police Chief?"

"Careful what you wish for Sakura."

And with that, she was picked up away from the window and placed back on the bed. She watched her soon to be raven haired lover remove the rest of his clothes until he stood before her very obviously aroused. And drop dead sexy. Itachi had always been in excellent shape, but time had been nothing but good to him. She couldn't quite make out the lines of his muscles in the dark, but she was sure she was about to experience them first hand. Sakura's body was tingling with anticipation. She had had enough foreplay and wanted to feel Itachi inside her _now_. She watched as he crawled onto the bed near her feet. Itachi ran his hands up and down her legs, enjoying how her soft skin was contrasted by the muscles underneath. He took note of the places she lightly flinched at under his touch. He slowly spread apart her legs and brought his mouth to her skin to kiss a trail towards her arousal. He bit gently at the inside of her thigh and was rewarded with a breathy exhale.

He moved himself between her thighs, held down her hips, and brought his tongue to her sensitive bundle of nerves. Sakura's hips jumped in pleasure and she let out a small cry. She had expected the powerful man would ravage her, but he took his time in his exploration and built up her pleasure until it was almost unbearable. Sakura could hear herself moaning wantonly but wouldn't quite bring herself to feel self conscious. Itachi's hand had begun moving up her abdomen, adoring the soft skin there as his other held her jerking hips from interrupting his tongue's rhythm. Her hands were still bound but they were able to find purchase in his hair before she cried out his name. Her orgasm hit her like a brick wall. She could still feel Itachi's tongue doing magical things and she could vaguely hear herself shamelessly crying his name, but all she could see was hot white until she began to come down from the high.

All she could manage to do after was breath as she registered Itachi leaving another love mark on her thigh. Her abdomen flinched as she felt his tongue and lips worked their way up it, stopping to lavish her breasts before moving her bound hands about her head and continuing to her neck. He paused his assault as he crawled on top of her and stared into her half-open emerald eyes.

"Have you recovered Hime?"

Sakura wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. She also wanted it between her legs again.

"Yes." She almost whispered.

Itachi ran a hand through her hair, captured her lips with his and entered her. Sakura let out one of the most pleasured moans she had ever heard herself make as she wrapped her legs around her lover's hips. Itachi began a slow pace to allow her to accommodate his size. Sakura was thankful, she hadn't slept with anyone in ages and Itachi's member was an impressive size. He moved his hips to meet hers at a comfortable pace until she moved her arms on reflex to touch him. Sakura instantly felt her wrists pushed and held back above her head. She looked up at the Uchiha who looked absolutely predatory. His hair was still tied but his bangs were escaping and curtained his face. His gazed was aroused and piercing. Kami he was handsome. Sakura's eyes traveled lower down his toned body until they rolled back as his member hit a sensitive spot inside her. Her hand gripped instinctively as the one holding her wrists slipped into her grasp and locked their fingers together. His hips dug deeper and faster against hers. The faster pace felt so good every time he filled her to the hilt. She could feel his other hand snake around her petite waist and pull her close against his hot skin. He adjusted his position and fucked her faster.

" _Itachi_!"

Sakura arched closer into his body. She felt his hair tickle her neck and his head dipped into her neck. She moaned near his ear as his thrusts rocked into her. She could already feel the familiar heat building under her stomach. The sound of their skin slapping together, his raspy breath in her ear, and the heat from his skin was pushing her over.

"Itachi, Kami I'm- _ah_ -close."

He grunted as he held back a moan but was able to respond.

"Wait for me Sakura. I want to come with you."

She could feel his lips moving against her neck as she grasped at any form of sanity that remained through the pleasure.

Her legs held his waist close to her, her back arched her breasts into his firm chest and her face nuzzled his neck hard in an attempt to be closer.

"I- _ah_ -Itachi I can't. I'm-"

If her first orgasm had hit her like a brick wall, this one had dropped onto her all at once like a ton of bricks. Her hips bucked almost as violently as her arms as pleasure shot through her entire body. She moaned feverishly and just as she started coming down, she felt Itachi's hand bury itself into her hair and he kissed her madly. He moaned in her mouth before his hips became frenzied and he came undone. The feeling of him coming inside her was so intimate it made her blush. She moved her still bound wrists over his head and traced lazy patterns on the skin of his neck.

His hips slowed down to a stop but he held her tightly against him and kissed continued to kiss her.

Itachi pulled away eventually and his dark eyes bore into her sated emerald ones.

They stayed like that for a few moments, unable to form any thoughts; still catching their breaths.

"What now Itachi."

He removed himself from her arms and rolled over, grabbing her a tissue and shifting to remove his tie.

"Would you like to see the Jacuzzi?"

* * *

Well I'm definitely posting another chapter to this story (eventually).  
I'm about to go on winter break for about three weeks so I'll have some free time to do more writing (and sleeping).  
Let me know what you think?  
Reviews make me super happy, love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

The Jacuzzi had been everything Sakura had hoped and more. Mostly because Itachi was in it with her, but the Jacuzzi itself was everything she had hoped. She was laying against his chest with her head on his shoulder, turned slightly towards his neck. He had a hand resting on her upper leg, but the other one was resting on the side of the tub. The water was warm and the jets felt amazing. They hummed lowly in the background and generated a nice rumble on her skin. The alcohol was wearing off and she was feeling blissfully sated. Sakura was a touch sore from their earlier activities and was quite happy to be in hot water right now. Not that she wouldn't mind if they continued again later, but for now she wanted to enjoy the soak. Maybe they could do some chatting right now and it seemed Itachi had read her mind.

"Sakura."

"Itachi." She replied.

"Tell me about the last few years. What have I missed?"

She took a few moments to collect her thoughts.

"When we agreed to split up I was just finishing up my surgical residency, where I was then accepted into Konoha's trauma specialization. I finished that just under two years ago and I've been working in the hospital since. I think I've been on call for the last ten years, and I don't remember the last time I slept more than seven hours all at once. At the hospital I teach some of the surgical interns, as well as perform my regular duties and do some research on the side."

Itachi chuckled lightly.

"Sounds like nothing has changed."

Sakura wound her fingers through his that were displayed over her thigh.

"Well no, but also yes. I can afford for someone to clean my house and water my plants now!"

They chuckled.

"My mom always thought we'd get back together you know. She was quite adamant we were meant for each other."

Sakura scoffed.

"I always did like you mother."

"Well she always did like you."

They paused for a moment, feeling very nostalgic. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if they could really do this. Could they really just pick up where they had left off? Well she supposed they didn't have to quite do that. Had there been others since him? Yes. Nothing but quiet flings to satisfy a want. Could she really picture herself with anyone other than Itachi? No. As cheesy as it was, no one had made her feel like he had. Maybe they wouldn't pick up where they left off, but she doubted it would take much to become acquainted again.

"Your turn Uchiha- _sama_."

He dipped his hand resting on the edge into the water to squirt water onto her. She giggled and tried to splash him back, but he wove his fingers through both of hers and wrapped them securely around her waist. Itachi leaned his head closer into hers and nuzzled the top.

"I was promoted to Deputy Chief shortly after we agreed to separate."

"I remember reading about that. I wanted to call to congratulate you, but I wasn't sure if I should or not."

He smiled.

"A couple of years later the Chief retired to spend more time with his family, and I was promoted again. But like you, I've been on call for as long as I can remember. There's never a shortage of investigations that need work or paperwork needing to be completed."

"How has your little brother been?"

"You would ask me about another man while naked in my tub?"

Itachi wished he could've seen her face at that moment.

"Would you feel better if I asked you in your bed?"

"Thinking about my bed again?"

She scoffed. Of course he would retort without missing a beat. Well just because he liked beating around the bush didn't mean she had to. She stood up to get out of the tub and gave him a smoldering look. The water was getting cold and the feeling of sleep was becoming hard to resist.

"Mine, actually. I've been awake for almost 20 hours and I'd like to sleep eventually. I'm gonna head to my room and change into my pajamas."

"And how do I know you plan on returning?"

She scoffed at him yet again.

"You're the trained investigator, figure it out."

And with that, she wrapped a towel around herself and exited the bathroom. Itachi couldn't help himself from stealing a look at her perfectly shaped backside before she exited the room. He let out a sigh and let his head fall back to the edge of the bath, wanting to mull over a few thoughts before Sakura returned.

Seeing her again was unexpected but appreciated, and their attraction had been… undeniable. He had been serious when he said he wanted the young surgeon in his life again but he could sense her trepidation. He just couldn't quite put a finger on what she was so unsure about. His musings didn't last very long as he heard Sakura knocking on the door to be let back in. Itachi simply stepped out of the bath, gave himself a quick pat with the towel, and answered the door. Naked.

She glared at him, albeit softly.

"Where are your clothes?" She shut the door behind her.

"I was still in the bath. I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

"I told you I was just going for a change of clothes."

Sakura walked passed him towards the kitchen, now dressed in flannel pants and an old shirt that looked very familiar.

"Is that my old shirt?"

Sakura paused halfway through the kitchen, looking away from him, trying to hide how surprised she was.

"No, why? It's just an old shirt."

Shit, how had she forgotten her favourite night shirt was an old t-shirt of Itachi's. Well if she hadn't sealed her fate earlier she had unintentionally done it now, and she could hear Itachi's footsteps approaching.

"That is isn't it. I left it at your house the last time I saw you."

Sakura was inwardly kicking herself. Damn police officer and his memory for details.

And before she could turn around to give a more convincing excuse she felt Itachi's warm chest press into her back as he hugged her closely from behind.

* * *

Hi everyone! I know this is a short update but I was very eager to put up a chapter so people know I'm going to finish it (for real this time).  
I have actually drafted out the next chapter which will be the final one, so please expect it in less than a week :)


	4. Chapter 4

This will be the final installment of this story, so I hope I have done it justice for you guys!  
Also this is probably one of the more intense and mature smut scenes I've written so just a warning that if you're not old enough (or mature enough) you shouldn't be reading this.  
See you at the bottom

* * *

Itachi's heat emanating from behind her was as intoxicating as her earlier martinis. In a split second she thought back to when that same heat had her pinned to his bed, the heat of his tongue on her core, and the heat of his arousal inside her. She thought about how that heat would feel taking her from behind and found herself immediately turned on. She was pulled out of her thoughts as Itachi brought his chin to nuzzle her neck, and slowly dragged his hand from her waist up to her breast to lightly cup it.

"You've been wearing that for four years?" He breathed huskily against her neck.

She let out a relaxed exhale and allowed her head to fall towards Itachi's.

"Does it matter?"

He languidly pulled his nose up the side of her neck til his lips were over her ear, and pulled her waist closer into his.

"It's everything, Sakura."

She remembered he was still naked when she could feel his erection pressing into her bottom.

"Itachi..."

But before she could finish her sentence, she felt Itachi gently pushing against her torso until she bent over at the waist and needed to put her arms on the kitchen island to keep from falling over which left her in a very compromising, but not unwanted, position.

He kept an arm wrapped comfortably around her waist to help stabilize her and began massaging the sensitive skin behind her ear with his tongue and teeth. Sakura inhaled sharply at the feeling and felt how Itachi started to grind his hips against her rear.

Oh she knew exactly where this was going.

Itachi used his free hand to angle her chin towards his mouth and kissed her deeply. He had to pull her in quite closely and Sakura could now feel his entire front side pressed against her back. She began to move her hips with his and moaned in his mouth at the feeling. All thoughts of sleep had now left her and she was wondering how long he would torture her before she could feel him inside her again. Sakura decided the easiest thing to do would be to use a hand that was stabilizing her on the counter to remove the barrier of her pants, but Itachi had different ideas. As soon as she tried to remove a hand from the counter he released his grip from her chin and used it to hold her hands in place against the countertop. There was a slight break between their mouths and Sakura opened her eyes just enough to see Itachi giving her a smoldering look. His long, dark eye lashes covered half lidded eyes and his mouth was just barely open to inhale after kissing her. All of his intensity was focused entirely on her.

Kami he was sexy. She could feel the wetness between her legs increase.

"Are you too sore?"

Without breaking eye contact Sakura leisurely shook her head.

Itachi removed his arm from her waist and pushed the waistband of her pants down so they fell to the floor. He let her step out of the pants before using one of his legs to spread her feet further apart.

"Good."

Itachi took a moment to ready himself before he prodded Sakura's wet lips with his member. Of course he would want to fuck her while she was only wearing his shirt. Itachi would never be so possessive or controlling in their daily lives, but he occasionally would be in the bedroom and Sakura recalled it leading to some very memorable sex. She could barely hear the low 'tsk' sound he made in his throat through the pleasure of feeling Itachi slowly push into her again. She was grateful he took a moment to let her adjust again, and he tightened his grip to hold her hands to the counter with one hand while grabbing her hip with the other.

Then he began to move.

He slowly pulled himself almost entirely out before snapping, _hard_ , against her backside. Itachi continued to snap his hip slowly and deliberately into hers and she could hear the sound of their skin when his hips met her rear. She arched her back further against his chest, closed her eyes and she moaned at the satisfying feeling he was creating.

Sakura could feel Itachi's tongue and mouth working a very sensitive spot on her neck and she knew it was going to leave a mark. There wasn't really a way to hide a hickey that high on her neck at work and she knew it would attract attention, but all she could think of was how badly she didn't want him to stop. The pressure it was creating on that sensitive area made her mind fog with lust and pleasure. She vaguely registered his tight grip on her hip and again thought of how it would leave a mark, but if it meant remembering this she wasn't overly concerned about it. But she was concerned about getting closer to him. The position they were in now was something she wouldn't forget anytime soon but Sakura wanted to use her hands to roam his body and kiss him more easily. At this rate, enjoying the feeling of being held in place by her assertive lover, her knees weren't going to hold up much longer.

"Itachi." She huffed out his name between breathy moans.

He either couldn't hear her or was ignoring her while he continued his slow assault of her most intimate area.

"Ita- _ahhh_ -..Itachi!"

This time he slowed down to almost a stop; _almost_.

"Take me to your bed Itachi, I need to touch you."

She felt him release her hands from the counter and slowly pull out of her soaking core before turning her around and picking her up like a bride.

"As you wish."

Itachi leaned down to kiss her hard before he walked them to the bedroom once more. Sakura's dress from earlier that night was still on the floor but the pair hardly noticed as Itachi threw her current night shirt in a similar direction.

Sakura felt her back hit the bed and she grabbed greedily at Itachi's shoulders to pull him into her waiting core once again. He chuckled softly and crawled on top of her once more, positioning himself before pushing into her wet walls. They both moaned quietly at the contact and Sakura pulled him closer into her arms while wrapping her legs around his waist. They were now so close their noses were touching with Itachi buried deep inside of her.

"Sakura." He said her name as if it was the beginning of a question.

"Itachi."

He paused for a moment and she realized he was waiting for her to become a little more lucid from her lusty haze. Sakura looked up into his dark eyes and began to pick out short bits of emotion.

Lust, adoration, yearning, patience, affection, vulnerability, _love_?

"Sakura, I don't want this to just be tonight."

She didn't either.

"How long?"

"How long what?" He wasn't quite sure what she had meant.

"How long do you want this for? Want me?"

He suddenly kissed her with such a messy intensity she wasn't sure she could match it. She let him assault every inch of her mouth until she felt so thoroughly kissed all she could do was lay there, gasping for air, when he pulled his mouth and tongue away from hers.

"Always," He looked her dead in the eye.

"Always Sakura. I want you for as long as you will let me."

She studied his expression for a moment, committing it to memory as best she could, then kissed him again, sweetly this time.

Yes, she could see herself with Itachi again. It had always been him and it was always only going to be him.

She kissed him for a few moments until her pulled out of her.

"Turn around Sakura."

She had no idea how he made ordering her around so sexy but all she wanted to do in that moment was turn around.

Sakura positioned herself onto her hands and knees and waited in anticipation. Her core was hot and throbbing from all the attention she had received thus far, but she couldn't help to crave more. She could feel Itachi's weight sink into the bed behind her as he shuffled his knees into position. He once again slid smoothly into her from behind and took a hold of her hips as he began an unrelenting pace. There was something about that position and the speed that instantly had Sakura mewling in pleasure. She grabbed onto whatever her hands could find purchase in and pulled, trying to keep anchored to the bed. Before long she found she couldn't use her arms to keep herself upright anymore. Her head and shoulders fell into the super soft pillow where she continued to shamelessly moan as Itachi continued to pound into her without abandon. It was all Sakura could do to hold on and keep moaning.

All the sudden her hand pulling at the sheets was no longer keeping her anchored and she realized she had pulled the bed sheets off the corner of the mattress. Thankfully the bedpost was somewhat within reach as she let go of the sheets to grab onto something. Itachi slowed his pace down just enough for her to move then adjusted himself accordingly.

He kept his knees on the bed but moved them further up her hips so they were nestled near her waist. It created just the right angle for him to be able to stay inside her, but to reach forward and snake an arm under her armpit to delicately grab her neck with said hand.

"Tell me if it's too much, Sakura."

And before she could even think of a comeback he was applying _just_ the right amount of pressure to the large blood vessels on either side of her neck and plunging into her again. She swore she was entering heaven. It should be illegal to feel that much pleasure. It was the first time she had felt the pleasure of being _slowly_ denied oxygen and she found herself enjoying it.

Just when she thought she was running out of oxygen she felt a familiar rush telling her she was about to orgasm. Hard.

"Itachi! I'm-"

But before she could finish she felt a jolt of electricity run through her spine and her eyes closed tightly as her orgasm overtook her. It was one of if not the most pleasurable things she had ever experienced and just as she began to come down from the high, she could hear Itachi lowly moaning the way he did before he came.

She moaned softly as Itachi came inside her for a second time that evening.

An experience far too intimate for her to share with anyone other than a lover; other than Itachi.

She felt Itachi move off of her as he grabbed a tissue and waited for her to roll over. And waited..

"That good?" He asked.

She rolled over to glare at him and yanked the tissue away.

"Oh shut up. You and I both know it was."

He smirked at her, still in all his naked glory, and pulled her into his warm chest.

"It's always been you Itachi, and it will always be you."

He smiled gently at her admission and pulled her in to cuddle.

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight, Itachi."

* * *

Well that's that! Hope that was a decent ending for people.  
I feel bad it took me almost two years to add another chapter so I tried to make it a good one.  
Any feedback or comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
